countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Italy
Italian Republic |translate = Repubblica Italiana |image1 = Italy.jpg|Italy Italian flag.png|Flag Italia.png|Coat of Arms |author = Dr. Switzerland |dates_of_life = March 17, 1861 (Unification) |capital = Rome |official_language = Italian |population = 60,483,973 |National sport = Basketball Football Tennis |National food = Pizza Pasta Fiorentina steak Ribollita Polenta Risotto Truffles Arancini Tiramisù |currency = Euro (€)|friends = Argentina Austria Denmark Egypt Finland France (neutral) Romania European Union Switzerland Spain Portugal Croatia Hungary Germany Greece Japan Iceland Ireland Czech Republic Sweden Tunisia Poland Albania Cyprus Canada Lithuania Mongolia Norway NATO Uruguay United States Russia (neutral) United Kingdom|enemies = Belgium China (formerly) England Iran Libya Mexico Northern Ireland Scotland Slovenia (neutral) Turkey (neutral) Wales|national day = June 2}} Italy is a country situated in the South West side of Europe, it shares i'ts borders with Switzerland, France, Austria and Slovenia. It has an access to the Mediterranean Sea. He's a member of the EU. He has some popularity in the Countryhumans fandom. Description Appearance He's often represented wearing a boater, with a red scarf, and a white and light blue striped t-shirt. He's also represented with a military suit of commanders of the Roman Empire. Personality He's always talking with his hands moving. Even if he looks innocent and acts like a child, he can count on the Italian mafia to help him get rid of his enemies that threaten his family. It is due to the Roman Empire that Italy is also represented as the father of France, Portugal, Romania and Spain, and the husband of Greece. Italy is strictly protective of his European Greco-Latin family and they have great respect and loyalty. Interests Italy, as expected, loves pizza and pasta (never cut spaghetti in front of him if you want to stay alive). He's also a musician, a great singer and a painter. He also has many other interests in other foods than pasta and pizza, such as florentina steak, ribollita, polenta, risotto, arancini and tiramisù. During the Renaissance, his art was really productive so he inspired many other European countries. He wants the Mona Lisa back. Flag meaning The green stands for the hills, the white for the mountains and the red for the bloody wars for independence. Nicknames The most popular one is the "boot" because of the country's geography. History Italian peninsula It all started in april 21, 753 BC where it was called the "italian peninsula" where it was the thriving hotbed of prehistoric people and the metal work was a big thing then in the eight century these has spit into two cultures where the etruscans were in the north and the greeks in the south, Roman Italy: 4st century BC - 5th century AD By the 4th century the etruscans lost their power to the romans who have previously been a part of the Etruscan world and have even been ruled for a while by Etruscan kings With great skill the Romans gradually extend their rule through Italy on a stick and carrot basis, But by the 5th century AD the western Roman empire is so weakened that even Italy itself is not safe it happened by the german tribes In earlier centuries they have been kept three times, in the 5th century, Italy is exposed to the barbarians Alaric and the Visigoths reach Rome in 410; Attila and the Huns turn back from northern Italy in 452 AD 476-493 German mercenaries by now form an important part of any Roman army, and Roman armies play a major role in the making and breaking of emperors This is the case in a fairly normal putsch of AD 476, but it is followed by an unusual demand from the mercenaries. They want to settle in Italy. They suggest that a third of every landowner's estate should be made over to them The suggestion is not as unreasonable as it sounds. Roman soldiers have in the past been rewarded with land, and barbarian tribes have been settled in provinces of the empire as federates. But it is a shocking thought to Romans that this provincial system might apply to Italy itself. The mercenaries' demand is rejected The end of the Roman empire? AD 476 The acceptance of Odoacer as king of Italy in 476 causes this year to be seen as the end of the Roman empire. And in a real sense it is. Kings and popes, neither of them part of Roman imperial tradition, will henceforth wield power in the Italian peninsulas But this is the perspective of hindsight. To historians Constantinople is by this time the capital of the young Byzantine empire. To Europeans in the 5th century it is still the centre of the very ancient Roman empire. In imperial terms there is nothing new about chaos and upheaval in the west, and Roman emperors in Constantinople will continue to take active steps to reassert their authority. In 488 this is done with the help of the Ostrogoths. AD 487-526 The Ostrogoths have as yet intruded less than the Visigoths upon the imperial territories of Rome and Contantinople. In recent times, in their region north of the Black Sea, they have been subdued by the Huns. But after the collapse of the Huns, in the mid-5th century, the Ostrogoths press down across the Danube into the Balkans. Kingdom of Italy The formation of the modern Italian state began in 1861 with the unification of most of the peninsula under the House of Savoy (Piedmont-Sardinia) into the Kingdom of Italy. Italy incorporated Venetia and the former Papal States (including Rome) by 1871 following the Franco-Prussian War (1870-71). Prior to Italian unification (also known as the Risorgimento), the United States had diplomatic relations with the main entities of the Italian peninsula: the Kingdom of Sardinia, the Kingdom of the Two Sicilies, and the Papal States. With the exception of the World War II years when Benito Mussolini’s government declared war upon the United States (1941-43) Birth of Italian Republic The United States has had warm relations with the Kingdom of Italy and after 1946, its successor, the Republic of Italy. Currently, the United States and Italy share strong bilateral relations. Italy is a member of NATO and is a founding member of the European Union. and being the republic of italy as we know today. Organizations and Affiliations Politics Government Diplomacy Geography Italy is a Mediterranean country located in southern Europe, the mainland is a long peninsula, bordered by the Adriatic Sea on the east coast, the Tyrrhenian Sea on the west or Mediterranean coast, and the Ionian Sea to the south. The area of Italy is 116,305 square miles (or 301,230 square kilometers), including the islands of Sardinia and Sicily. 40% of Italy is mountains, the most famous and largest are the Alps and the Appennino. The Po River starts in the Alps in the north and flows eastward from the city of Turin to the east coast and the Adriatic Sea, going through the very fertile Po Valley. Then at the river's end, is the Po Delta. There's the Tiber River that flows straight from the Apennines and heads south through the city of Rome, emptying into the Tyrrhenian Sea. Lake Garda is the largest Italian lake with a huge distance around the lake of 158 kilometers or almost 100 miles. Relationships Family Italy's family depends on people view: * Greece '- half-brother/half-sister or actual wife * 'France '- brother/sister or son/daughter * [[Spain|'Spain]] - brother/sister or son/daughter * [[Portugal|'Portugal']] - brother/sister or son/daughter * [[Romania|'Romania']] - brother/sister or son/daughter * Bulgaria - sister-in-law or daughter-in-law * Germany - brother-in-law or son-in-law * Ireland - sister-in-law or daughter-in-law * Sweden - brother-in-law or son-in-law * [[Austria|'Austria']] - stepbrother/stepsister or stepson/stepdaughter * San Marino - brother/sister or son/daughter * [[Hungary|'Hungary']] - stepbrother/stepsister or stepson/stepdaughter * [[Macedonian Empire|'Macedonian Empire']] - great grandmother or mother * Malta - daughter * [[Vatican City|'Vatican City']] - brother/sister or son/daughter * Libya - adopted son/daughter Friends * Switzerland * Croatia * Egypt * Germany * Slovakia * Poland * Japan * Malaysia * Albania * Tunisia * United Kingdom Neutral * Serbia * Slovenia * Turkey * Russia * France * China Enemies * England * Belgium * Mexico * Libya * Iran Past Versions * Roman Empire * Ostrogothic Kingdom * Kingdom of Italy — (enemy; Fascist Italy / Italian Social Republic only) Opinions Spain France Switzerland European Union United States Germany Greece Russia Mexico References Wikipedia of the country ru:Италия Category:Country Category:EU members Category:Europe Category:Everything Category:Characters Category:Latin countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:NATO members Category:Italophones Category:Republics Category:Secular Countries Category:Southern Europe Category:UN Members Category:G6 members Category:G12 members Category:G8 members